weddings and features
by jileyislifeaf
Summary: Jiley
1. Chapter 1

James

Hold it hold it good, miss kate says me and Riley both covered in sweat,

you're good to go,

remember duet practice tomorrow kate says before leaving,

kates been making everyone practice their routines for internationals non stop so they will be perfect,

so you think wear ready for internationals i ask Riley, yeah we're ready but it's going to be scary she says with a sigh with leaves me confused,

what do you mean scary i ask confused,

well internationals has so many more routines and different teams and if one of us mess up it could cost the whole team and im afraid I might be the one to mess it up she says looking down clearly embarrassed,

baby look you're not going to mess it up you're going to do fine,

how do you know she says looking up at me with those brown eyes that i get lost in every time,

because i know you and when you get on that stage your going to do amazing i say looking down at her giving her a kiss...

••••••••••••

Rileys pov

So Riley what's going on with you and James the girls ask me, when it comes to me and James relationship the girls want to know everything and i mean everything,

Um nothing really we've just been doing a lot of duet practice i say

Nothing else you want to tell us Cierra ask

No that's it i say, I know what Cierra wanted to know she wanted to know if James and me went all the way yet,

ever sense Michelle walked in on me and James half naked after Eldon's 30 peroett party they have been vary snoopy asking lots of questions well sense i have Emily as a older sister thst makes everything worse because if I fall pregnant they will never hear the end of it,

me and James never actually had sex we've touch each other and Oral stuff but never actually had it im just not ready let,

you sure Michelle asks

Yeah im sure we haven't had sex yet i say angerly,

Well just making sure because I can never on see what I saw Michelle says

I was about to reply but i felt i fermuler arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to them,

Oh speaking of the devil hear he is says Cierra jokeley

So what you talking about James ask as my face turns red from embarrassment

Oh nothing i was just about to leave i say grabbing on to his wrist and pulling him out to his car


	2. Chapter 2

Things get pretty sexual in the chapter your worned

James pov

I pull away from Riley both of us out off breath before giving her one last peck and starting the car,

So what where you and the girls talking

about as soon as I say it Riley's face turns red

Um nothing just the new shop that's opening soon she says quietly

I know what they were asking her they were asking if we slept together yet I can tell because as soon as I came Riley was in a rush to get out of their that's how she is when people talk about are relationship she gets embarrassed,

They asked if we had sex yet didn't they

Yeah Riley says almost in a whisper

And what did you say

Nothing just we didn't do it yet

Riley's pov

We finally arrive at James house thank god no one is home because as soon as I enter I'm pushed agents the door as James is sucking on my neck

No hickies we have Dance tomorrow I say but instead he just keeps sucking

Ok two can play at this game I say before I start sucking on his neck leving

A vary noticeable bright red hickey

How bout we take this up stairs James saggest

I'll I do is give him a smirk as a yes

Before he picks me up bridal style walking me up the stairs never once breaking the kiss

As we reach his room he throws me on the bed and starts pulling at my shirt within seconds we are both naked and he is pumping his two off is fingers rapidly inside off me as I'm mouning and whimpering trying not to cum

James pov

After like 10 more minutes off fingering Riley finally Cumed and now she is sucking one me and toungeing be when ever she gets the chance

Riley baby stop I'm going to let go

But instead of stopping she keeps sucking and with that I orgasamed she didn't spit it out like I thought she would she swolled before crawling up to me and laying her head on my chest

That was amazing Riley says in a loving tone

Only because it was with you I say giving her a peck on the lips as I pull her in to a spoon

I love James she says one the edge of falling asleep

I love you too baby I say before be are both are in a deep sleep embraced in each other's arms


	3. Chapter 3

James pov

I wake up in the middle of the night when i look over i see Riley has tears streaming down her face

Rileys pov

You really think he will stay with you your just another one of his mistake says Beth while slapping me across the face

You're wrong he loves me i argue

Loves You why would he love you, oh i know to get sex says Beth

He would never use me,

Oh Riley he's just going to use you to get his plesser and when he finds someone better he's going to leave Beth says

James pov

After like 5 minutes of watching Riley cry i decided to wake her up

Riley baby shhhh it's ok i say trying to get her to stop the tears, what was it about i ask her still tears in her eyes

Tell me you not just using me for sex and then leave she says looking up at me,i can't believe she would think im using her i would never use her never hurt her like that

Riley i would never use you i love you more then words can explain and the thought of leaving you makes me sick,im never leaving im here for you i love you

I love you to Riley says lying back down causing me to wrap a arm around her and pull her as close to me as possible

I'll never hurt you baby im here always and forever i say as she is on the edge of falling asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Riley's pov

I wake up with the sun shining through the Curtins it was finally morning

I look over to see James in a deep sleep

That's when an idea hits me

I quickly get up through a robe on to cover my body and head down stairs to the kitchen

As i reach the kitchen i geab some eggs bacon and a frieing pan and begin to cook

I have to do something for James after last night he was so sweet so understanding he was being who he is when it's justnthe two of us that part that made me fall in love with him that part he never showed to anyone else but me,

James pov

Im woken up by this wired feeling on my neck as i open my eyes i see that Riley has crawledon top of me and gave me multiple hickies

Ok ok im getting up stop with the hickies Kate is going to freak out if shemsees them i say

As i look over i see that Riley has made Breakfast something that rarely happens

What's this for i asks

I can't cook fot my man without a reason Riley says jokingly

Well you can but you usealy order take out i say

Well i want to say thank you for last night she says

Don't even worry about i say jokingly

No seriously you were amazing you knew what to say to calm me down and,,,

Riley if you're ever upset I'm here thats my job to keep you safe make you're nothing happens to you i say

And baby when we do have sex it's because we love each other not anything else, for love i say

Thank you Riley says lying down next to me resting her head on my chest as i wrap my arm around her

I love you i say kissing her forhead


	5. Chapter 5

Rileys pov

Ok and hold, hold good kate says to the team as we're standing their in sweat, take ten she says while walking in to her office,

So Riley are you excited for internationals Michelle asks me,

Yeah i can't wait i say

so i was thinking we should throw a internationals going away party with the team Michelle says,

Ok that sounds fun where tho we can't do it hear things will probably get a little crazy i say but am cut of

and we don't want miss kate to see especially her walking in on jiley in the costume closet she says with a laugh as i give her the famous fuck you look

Really you had to bring that up i say

I can never on see what i saw Michelle says while giggling

So where are we going to do it i ask?

My house Michelle says my parents ate out and won't care but you got to help me clean up after Michelle says

Ok see you tonight i say as I walk out of studio A

I stand their looking in the mirror i think i look pretty good i have a red dress on that show of my clevage and some sort of smokey eye going on with some red lipstick,

I look down at my phone to see that james has texted me

James: you ready for tonight baby xoxo

Riley: yeah things might get a little crazy...

James: yeah a little xoxo

Riley: Michelle gas a spare room if things get that crazy

James: by the end of tonight the whole world will know you're mine...

Riley: lets hope she has sound proof walls

James: yeah lets hope I'll be there in a little bit to get bye love you xoxo

I smile to my self while turning if my phone and siting on the couch waiting for James

James pov

I walk up to Rileys house and knock on the door but when she opens i almost had a hart atack

Their was Riley looking Beautiful well she always douse even if she doesn't think so, the dress was short it stopped just above her butt so if she bent over you could she it, it hugged her curves perfectlyiy was just perfect

Like what you see she says

Yeah i say choking on my words which made her giggle

Well let's go then i say takeing her

hand and leading her to my car...


	6. Chapter 6

James pov

I pull away from Riley we're both out of breath but we reconnect are lips one last time before pulling away and walking in to the party,

You excited I ask Riley

Yeah you she ask

Well yeah there's a spare bedroom so if

we get bored we can have a little fun I

say while swating her butt making sure

to give it a little squase before walking in to the party

Riley's pov

As we walk in I'm pretty amazed there is lights music drinks and we'll lots of people but then I spot Michelle so I

decide to talk to her

Hey you really did go all out I say

Well yeah it wouldn't be fun if I didn't she says laughing and walking away to some guy I didn't know

Baby wanna drink James ask me

I nod

Ok he says going off

...

The party's gotten pretty crazy I see Gisele and Daniel making out In the corner witch is probably going to cause drama but oh well, pretty much

everyone is drunk but me

I feel someone's arm wrap around me i asoome it's James but it's not it's a guy with blond hair he's quite tall get your hands off of me I say but instead he runs them up my thighs and grabs my hand leading me up stairs to one of the spare rooms pushing me on the bed sucking and biting my neck get off of me I scream trying to get this guy off of me but he's to strong I begin to scream to try to get someone's attention but all that happens is a feel a hard slap and when he removes his hand I see blood I'm in shock I can't move I can't say anything I'm frozen as this guy begins to unzip my dress

James pov

I haven't seen Riley in a while so I decide to go look for her I look around but don't see her so I decide to go up stairs I begin to check the rooms but I don't see her I open the door to the last room and their she was blood dripping down her face and her dress nearly off and a guy on top of her I know what's going on and my anger kicks in I run up to the guy and pull him off of her attacking him punching him he finally escapes and leaves the room

I look over at Riley tears streaming down her face

Oh baby I say sitting on the side of the

bed pulling her in to a hug it's ok I'm here now I say

he tryed to rape me Riley says through tears

I know baby shh i say

I ask I felt so useless I just froze I couldn't do anything she says

I know baby I say come on we're going to my place I say picking her up and carrying her to the car

As I reach my place I see that Riley has fallen asleep so I gently on do her seat belt and carry her in side to bed as I place her down I notice what she's wearing isn't vary comfortable so I decide to change her in too one of my shirts when I'm finished that I lay in bed next to her and wrap my arms around her pulling her as close as possible I love you rils I'm never going to let anyone hurt you baby...


	7. Chapter 7

Kates pov

It's 9:45 dance practice starts at 8:30 James and Riley are not here it's on exceptable i know they are a couple and they wanna spend time together but skipping dance isn't the answer

Guy's have any of you seen James or Riley

yeah um kate can i speck to you in your office Michelle says

Yeah sure i say leading her in my office

I have a feeling you know were they are a say

Yeah there at James house Michelle says

What i can't believe they skipped dance i say

Well they have a good reason Michelle says

And what would that be

Well last night the team had a going away party their were lost of people and one of them tryed to rape Riley she got away but she's pretty shocked about it and scared Michelle says

I can't help but feel bad she's so inacent so small and someone tryed to take a vantage of that

I had no idea i say

James is with her cause well he's the only one she trusts at the moment Michelle says

Ok I'll call her later make sure she's ok but for now get back to practice

James pov

Come on babe you got to eat i say

I'm not hungry Riley says rolling over burring her head in the pillow

Babe you're going to starve if you don't eat i say trying to get her to eat

Good she says

Riley your not serious i say

Yes i am because apparently I'm to small to fragile so easy to take avantage of she says tears forming in her eyes

Riley that person is a fucking retard he will never know what it's like to have a amazing girlfriend like you i say looking her dead in the eye your amazing your fucking perfect

Im not she says looking down

You are too me i say come one let's eat some food i say picking her up carryingher orer my sholder and placing her down on the kitchen counter as she leans in to kiss me

I love you James she says as i begin to cook

I love you too, so give me a favor and don't worry im not going to let anything or anyone hurt you

Ok she says

Rileys pov

As James is cooking i hear my phone go off so oi decideto answer it

Hello i say

Riley oh my god im so sorry i heard what happened are you ok miss Kate asks me

Yeah I'm ok im with James

James huh kiss Kate says

Yeah why i ask

Riley give me a favor stay with James he loves you more then anything it's the kind of love everyone dreams of your really luck to have him kate says

Yeah i am lucky


	8. Chapter 8

James pov

Things with Riley have gotten better she over the whole party situation, but she doesn't like being around guy she doesn't knows she never admitted it but I can tell by how she tenses up when they are by her

Ri i ask

Yeah she replies

Kate is throwing a going away party do you want to go if you don't it's fine i say rubbing her check

Yeah it's fine I'll go she says

you sure i ask looking her in the eye's

Yes James she says as i lean in to kiss her witch turns in to a make out,

Someone's a little sassy to day i say jokingly as she moves so she straddling me

Its hard not to be when i have the sexyist man as my boyfriend she says as she on doses my shirt buttons and throws it to the ground

Well i got tje hottest girl friend i say lifting her shirt reliving her bra as i undo that to sealing my mouth to her brest as she let's out a mone, but were interrupted by tne sound of my phone,

Fuck why i say out loud clearly annoyed as i pick up the phone

Hey Eldon says

What I say annoyed

Do you think Talia will like a Red or White rose better he asks

Seriously that's why you called i say, but as i say that Riley undoes my buttons on my pants and pull them down along with my boxers and takes me in her mouth swirling her tongue around my head,

Yeah what's wrong with that what one he says

I hold back a grunt as Riley picks up her pace bobbing her head up and down, red i say

Ok Eldon says

Is that it i say on edge trying to hold back my lode

Yeah and also you got to be at the restaurant in thr next hour he says

Ok i say quickly hanging up and shoting my lode in Rileys mouth, she cleans me off before heading up stairs to get ready

~~~~~~~~~~~\

So guys you excited miss kate says sitting down at the table with the team

Yes everyone says

I can't wait Eldon says especially with my new girlfriend ge says as Talia blushes

Yeah i cant believe you finally got 30 pirouettes i say jokenley but then i feel a hand go on my leg really close to my child maker i look down to see Rileys hand making its way up

latter i wisper to her

She pouts but moves her hand and I wrap one of my arms around her and lower it so it's on her thigh

James no i said i wouldn't do it to you she says, but I anoor her and move my hand so its under her dress pulling at her Panties then slip to fingers in her, slowly slipping them in and out of her as she trys not to moun as the team keeps talking about whoo knows what withing a few minutes i feel her tighten around me and I removemy finger witch is covered in cum

Um I think im going to go Riley says getting up

Ok night the team says, as i gey up to join her, i know where this is leading... my bed...


	9. Chapter 9

Warning mature content

James pov

I decide to drive Riley and me to a hotel sencie my parents are home and Emily probably doesn't want to hear her baby sister as were in the pleasure, the drive was only 15 minutes but it was the longest drive i ever has thanks to Riley stroking my shaft the whole way

Ok were here a say getting up noticing a awkward tent in my pants

Might want to hide thst Riley says giggling as we walk up to are room

Oh im sure you can take care of that i say smirking

Oh trust me i can she says as I try to on lock the door but as it's halfway open

Riley jumps up causing me to let the door slamas i walk inside

Someone's being a little on pastion i say as she trails kisses down my kneck

It's hard to be when i got the sexyest boyfriend ever she says wispering in my ear

I place her down on the bed as i remove my shirt witch causes Riley to turn red

You like whst you see baby girl i say as i craw on top of her removing her dress and staring at her brest as she on buttons my pants and throws them on the floor as she sticks one hanf in my boxers and strokes my shafts causeing me to let out a mone

Already hard i see Riley says pulling at the elastic of my boxers till they were off and she took me in her mouth sucking hard as i ranmy hands through her hair

Ok baby im going to let go i say as she pulls her mouth away as i pull at her bra clasp and through it to the floor and begin,massaging one as i take one in mouth sucking lightly

Oh James baby she mouns as i do my work

I pull at her panties till there off and gently slip two fingers in to her she inhales deeply letting several mouns excape her mouth

Oh James I need you in me she blurts out

Riley are you sure i say looking her in the eye moving a strand of hair behind her ear

Im sure im ready i though about it for awhile and decided i would have my first time with someone who loves me she says inhaling im ready

Ok baby i say crawling on top of her as she spreads her legs i begin to kiss her as a thank you till i gentle run the head of my shafe along her clit before pushing the head in her she mouns as i do so, you ready baby i say pushing almost my intire langht in her as she lets outs a whimper as i begin to thrush going deeper and deeper with each thrush as Riley screams from the pleasure

Oh god im going to let go she says biting her lip

Cum for me baby i say trying to hold back myself as i begin to rub her clit as she orgasms on me

Oh god im cuming she screams out as I shot my lode and pull out

That was amazing i say pulling the blanket over us

I love you she says as she cuddels in my arms

I love you too more then words csn explain i say kissing her for head before we're both in s deep sleep

Ok i wrote this with out checking the spelling so I don't know how many mistakes there are


	10. Chapter 10

Rileys pov

I wake up in james arms are body's pressed together the blankets wrapped around us, he was still asleep snoring lighting witch made me laugh a little to myself, he was always a heavy sleeper

I gentle place kisses on his neck,he grones and rubs his eye's and rolls over,

James I wiper trying to get him up but he doesn't wakeup

James I say a little louder this time he opens his eyes

Hey he says in his rough morning voice

Good morning sleepy head i say giggling

Well I had to get my rest from after last night he said leaning in to connect are lips which I gladly except,

Ok go get dressed im hungry I say getting up from the bed and grabbing a robe not bothering to get fully dressd I notice that the bed sheets are a mess, are clothes are everywhere my thong hanging from the lamp beside the bed, and there seems to be white dry streaks running down my legs witch I know exactly what it is,

As I reach the kitchen well not really a kitchen cause we were in a hotel I proceed to cook but notice there's no food since we didn't get any and we got kinda carried away with the whole get some alone time together we just rented a room,not even bothering to get food,I decide to order some room service sense I'm hungry and don't want to starve , I dilel the number and wait, but I see James coming he put some clothes on well kinda he just had his boxers on

Last night was amazing he says placing a kiss on my forehead

It was I agree I say smiling under his tall frame

It was only amazing cause it was with you he says

We'll I try my best I say giggling and reach up to kiss him but we are interpretedby a loud knock on the door, I open seeing the food and the worker standing there clearly tooken back just as i remember im in a robe that is exposing quite a lot of my brest, I just smile embrssed and hand him 20 dollars and shut the door

You order food James says surprised

Well yeah I say

You're the best you know the best right he says kissing me before going and digging in to the food

I laugh well only cause I got the best boyfriend in the world i say

After we finish eating we just go back up in the bedroom and cuddle witch is amazing it feels so much different now but not in a bad way in a great way it made us trust each other even more, as im cuddling up to James I relising I lost my virginity last night, but it was with the man I love so i couldn't be happier,


	11. Chapter 11

James pov

So bro where did you two go after the meal Eldon ask

They've been bugging me all day and im not about to tell them what we were really doing

Was she hot Eldon asks

Really Eldon you're asking James if his girlfriend is hot west says

Well im just making sure James Fucked a hot chick Eldon says we don't want his reputation to get ruined

Ok what me and Riley do is are business it's not your guys its ares you guys dont have to know about are sex life and what we did last night i say annoyed

Ok but just answer this question and we'll leave you alone Max says

Ok fine I say getting fuserated

Did you fuck Riley last night Max says

Yes ok I admit it I sleep with Riley I say almost shouting which was a mistake because when I look forward I see Riley in the doorway we make eye contact before she rushed off somewhere, I feel guilty I just told the guys her biggest secret something that took her alot of corage to actually do and all they think is thata knocked her up to have my own fun which is not true at all

Im going to go see her I say getting up and walking towards where my girlfriend was standing before

Rileys pov

I can't believe he told them I though he would never tell them but I guess I was wrong,I see James walk in

Why did you tell them I say looking down no able to make eye contact

Riley they think I knocked you up that i just got my pleasure snd used you I had to make it clear to them I didn't that I actually love you he says tilting my chin up to look me in the eye I had to make it clear to them before they started spreading rumors about me knocking you up or something like that he says

It's just they know now they know that I went all the way I say

Well hey think of it this way they think of you as stubborn so to actually get you in bed you would actually really have to trust this person, they know now that i didn't just knock you up we made love only some lucky people can say they made love to the most important person in there life their partner he says gently kissing the top of my head and pulling me in a hug we stay like that for a while before we finally decide to go to rehearsal


End file.
